Consulta
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Kirihara le pide a Yagyuu que vaya a buscarlo a su salón.


**Consulta**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

Consulta

Yagyuu había estado en más de una ocasión en el salón de Kirihara, casi siempre luego de que Yanagi le pidiese que ayudase al menor de los regulares a estudiar para pararse para el próximo examen de inglés.

Lo recordaba bien, obviamente, porque en primer lugar no había mucho que recordar.

Era un salón normal, claro gracias a la luz que entraba por las ventanas y lleno de sillas y escritorios y suficiente espacio extra para que los estudiantes en él no se sintiesen demasiado encerrados durante clases, mas no pudiesen jugar libremente en ellos durante los descansos.

Y ese era el problema y la razón por la que estaba parado frente a este, sin entrar ni alejarse: el salón había perdido todas esas características.

En cierta forma era de esperarse, ya que las preparaciones de cada salón para el festival cultural los transformaban, pero normalmente el cambio no era tanto.

Las dos puestas habían desaparecido, dejando sólo una pequeña entrada que obligaría a cualquiera a agacharse para ingresar al salón, en el cual nada era visible gracias a la total oscuridad de este.

—¿Yagyuu-senpai? —La voz de una chica hizo que Yagyuu dejase de examinar el lugar, girándose para verla—. Kirihara-kun está adentro y nos dijo que le pidiéramos que entrara.

La chica sonrió nerviosamente y Yagyuu ajustó sus gafas de reflejo.

—Veo —dijo más secamente de lo que debía por lo que un segundo después sonrió y añadió—. Gracias por decirme.

Pero sus palabras no eran sinceras.

Si ella no hubiese aparecido, Yagyuu podría haber dicho que al no encontrar a Kirihara había decidido terminar de prepararse para regresar a su hogar, pero ahora estaba obligado a entrar, lo que podía imaginar que Kirihara había querido que hiciese cuando le pidió que fuese después de clases a su salón.

Conteniendo un suspiro y sin poder evitar sentir cierta aprensión, Yagyuu se inclinó ligeramente para poder ingresar, sintiendo los bordes del cartón que habían usado para crear la entrada y notando aun más la oscuridad casi completa en el interior.

Casi, porque ahora notaba que una luz opaca iluminaba la estancia, en ese momento estrecha debido a las paredes de cartón que tenía a sus costados, y además una linterna se encargaba de iluminar claramente un aviso acompañado de una simple flecha.

—Ingenuo mortal: elige bien tu camino o nunca podrás salir de aquí —leyó Yagyuu en voz alta, alzando una ceja.

Podía suponer con eso que la clase de Kirihara había decidido hacer una casa de miedo, pero eso no explicaba la razón por la que él estaba allí.

Fuese como fuese, decidió Yagyuu andando por el único camino disponible, imaginaba que Kirihara estaba en alguna parte del salón y una vez lo encontrara podría volver a disfrutar del aire libre, escuchar lo que fuese que Kirihara quería decirle o pedirle y luego podría dirigirse a su hogar.

Su plan era perfecto en teoría, pero el encontrarse con una pared —una real, de concreto, cubierta de papel oscuro— lo obligó a regresar tras sus pasos en cuatro ocasiones, siempre con su mano en una de las paredes de cartón para así encontrar el camino que no había notado por culpa de la oscuridad.

Esos simples incidentes bastaban para exasperarlo, pero el haber escuchado un eco de pasos tras sí una vez y dos veces en algún lugar a su alrededor había causado que un sudor frío recorriese su espalda.

¿Y era su impresión o el lugar estaba más oscuro?

Yagyuu se contuvo de maldecir a quien fuese que hubiese decidido disminuir aun más la potencia de las luces, no queriendo imitar a Niou en algo tan poco caballeroso como eso, y aceleró su paso sin soltar en ningún momento la pared.

El salón no podía ser tan grande, se dijo, y pronto encontraría la salida; porque el que ya no recordase por dónde había entrado en primer lugar era la prueba clara de que estaba cerca al final del camino.

Intentando controlar su respiración, Yagyuu dobló por el nuevo camino que encontró y al ver una pequeña luz al fondo de este sonrió con alivio, pero antes de que llegase a esta algo saltó de un lado a otro frente a él y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y lo hizo perder su compostura.

-—

—¡Yagyuu-senpai! —saludó Kirihara, animado de al fin ver a su senpai aparecer—. ¿Qué le pareció mi laberinto? —preguntó de inmediato, sonriendo ampliamente con orgullo por haber sido él quien lo había ideado y diseñado—. Todavía faltan algunos efectos y nos vamos a disfrazar y turnar en algunos callejones sin salida pero...

El que Yagyuu caminase rápidamente, como si ni siquiera lo hubiese visto o escuchado, hizo que Kirihara se callase y lo observase, incrédulo de que se estuviese alejando.

Pero así era: Yagyuu, que se suponía que era un caballero, razón que junto a su famoso gusto por los misterios había sido lo que lo había impulsado a pedirle a él en particular que fuese, no le había dicho una sola palabra.

Kirihara bufó, molesto.

La próxima vez que quisiese la opinión de alguien llamaría a Yanagi, aunque seguramente él descifraría cualquier cosa en un segundo y le quitaría lo divertido, o Jackal o a Marui o incluso a Niou, porque en el peor de los casos ellos al menos se burlarían en lugar de salir casi que corriendo e ignorarlo completamente.


End file.
